Miyoirito
'Miyoirito '(みよい囸; みよいりと) is the largest prefecture in Kayoko. It was formerly known as Miyoimura and later Kousarito in the early 20th century. Its population is 7 million, making it the most densely-populated region in Kayoko. Miyoirito sits on the western coast, and borders four other prefectures. Etymology Before the Hukawa Period, the region of Miyoirito was widely known as Miyoimura (みよい烏, lit. 'the village of the Miyoi Clan'), however this name was changed after the area became split into ten separate territories. For a period of almost forty years (1927-64), it served as the the home of Emperor Kaizu; during this period, its name was changed to Kousarito (蕅囸, lit. 'the prefecture of the Emperor') as a sign of respect. After the death of Emperor Kaizu in 1965, the prefecture released this title and was renamed Miyoirito, the name which has been in use ever since. Miyoirito can be written two ways; in most modern sources, it is stylised as みよい囸. However, as is the case with many kaiko before 1978, the character 囸 was not yet widely used, and みよいりと was common. History At the start of the Usumo Period (10,000BC-5,000BC), hunting and gathering was the majority way of life in Miyoirito. It is believed that Miyoirito was one of the earliest active regions of Kayoko at this time, with many remarkable remnants of tools and pottery having been discovered. By the year 7,000 BC, it is estimated that the majority of Miyoirito's inhabitants had converted from a simplistic hunter-gatherer lifestyle to the more advanced agricultural ways. For many years during the Hukawa Period, Miyoirito was split into ten districts, each belonging to a separate clan. The largest of these took up almost half of the total landmass and was owned by the Miyoi Clan, who were at the time one of the most powerful families in Kayoko. Other large families living in Miyoirito were the Yuru Clan, the Damoi Clan and the Pangtsa Clan, though no other family reached the same amount of influence and power as the Miyoi during this time. During the Machi Period, Miyoirito became a region known for its zealous and unique beliefs, some of which collided with the teachings of the Machi monks. The Miyoi Clan organised the building of hundreds of shrines across the prefecture, many of which can still be found today. In the late 6th century, the first recording of the Akadami Shrine Walk was made in a religious book written by one of the sons of the Miyoi chief, Jejo Miyoi. According to his writings, the Walk was designed as a pilgrimage that would circuit around the entire prefecture, taking almost three months to complete. Additionally, evidence of ruined temples across the western coast have been discovered, presumably built on commission in the 8th or 9th centuries. At the end of the 9th century, there was considerable trade between Miyoirito and other prefectures, mostly Kokurito (then named Isurito) and Kamurito. Tactical alliances between the Miyoi Clan, the Koku Clan and the Kamu Clan are all apparent, though presumably broken after the crowning of Emperor Hizai. During the feudal era, Miyoirito fell into various wartorn states, mostly caused by hostilities between the Yuru Clan and the Kakama Clan. In accordance with the reign of Emperor Hizai, these hostilities were largely extinguished, although resentment remained. Geography Miyoirito sits on the western coast of Kayoko between its neighbouring prefectures Kamurito and Kokurito. The majority of Miyoirito's coastline has been settled and urbanised, but the inland regions remain largely unchanged; both the Guruinagu and Kunagu forests have been saved from deforestation. Geographical features Miyoirito has two active volcanoes, Mount Zunai and Mount Makaza. There are also four which are thought to be dormant. There has never been a recorded eruption in the prefecture. The area is relatively prone to earthquakes, though no seismatic activities over 5.6 magnitude have been recorded. This particular tremor happened on 27th October near the village of Gomuri in 1999. A second earthquake with a magnitude of 3.8 occurred a week later in Uwaki. There have never been any recorded tsunamis in Miyoirito, though it is suspected that a large wave may have affected the coastal areas sometime in the 18th century. There are nine rivers in the Miyoirito region, six of them tributaries. The three main waterways are the Shisui River, the Taya River and the Murui River. The other six are: * Yaba River * Marami River * Poiso River * Gashi River * Jou River * Iyou River Wildlife Miyoirito is home to a variety of wildlife. The most well-known animal is the Japanese wood pigeon (Columba jouyi), which also serves as the emblem for the Miyoi Clan. Brown bears are also common, though their numbers are rapidly declining and are mostly found in Kunagu. There are also many native tree species alive and well in the region, such as the Sakhalin fir. Sub-prefectures Miyoirito oversees 12 sub-prefectures of varying size and population. Climate Miyoirito has a fairly cold climate, with cool summers and harsh winters. Storms are especially common in the autumn months, and June is the rainiest season for the region. In winter, there is a lot of snowfall in the inland provinces, though the coast is often unaffected and instead becomes extremely icy. The Shidomo Mountain Range often becomes popular with tourists for its high quality powder snow in the winter months; there are five ski resorts which serve as attractions for visitors. During the summer, Miyoirito lacks humidity and baking heat, which makes it a popular holiday destination. Miyoirito also celebrates its annual Golden River Festival during the first week of July, an event which is typically attended by thousands. Major cities and towns Miyoirito's largest city is Akadami, which has a population of roughly 2,070,000. The prefecture's other two core cities are Yumei (with a population of 1,600,000) and Angrui (with a population of 1,000,000). Other large population centres include Yuraka, Guruma, Umura, Teshiro, and Miyotaka. Economy Most of the population is employed in the tertiary or service sector, making up 55% of the total workforce. Light industry is, however, still common. Agriculture also plays a large role in Miyoirito's economy - 8% of the population works in the primary sector, with farming and fishing being the most common and highest-earning industries. Its most produced agricultural products include corn, potatoes, wheat, barley, raw milk and beef. The large fishing industry yields many unique varieties of seafood dishes which are famed across the country. Tourism is an additional part of Miyoirito's economy, especially during the winter months when ski resorts are open to the public. Winter sports centres are extremely popular, especially with tourists from the warmer regions of Kayoko. There are also numerous historical villages which have been recreated on Miyoirito's northern peninsula, which are popular with international visitors. Education The Miyoirito Prefectural Board of Education or MPBE (みよい囸の題蚕養) oversees all public schools in Miyoirito. There are around 3,000 primary schools, 640 secondary schools, and 27 universities. There are also 5 national universities: * Miyoirito University, established 1912 (located in Katatama) * Yeungrang University, established 1907 (located in Akadami) * Akadami Institute of Arts and Technology, established 1957 (located in Akadami) * Yumei University of Agriculture, established 1903 (located in Yumei) * Adai Medical University, established 1977 (located in Adai) Festivals and celebrations Miyoirito celebrates a number of significant and traditional festivals during the year, many of them centuries old. The most famous celebration is the annual Katatama Flower Festival (かたたま菜咔), which is held in Katatama from 8th-11th June. Other popular festivals and occasions include: * Akadami Shrine Walk (あかだみ聚散), held on the first week of August and lasting for three or four days. The public is invited to come along on a tour of the multiple shrines that are scattered along the outskirts of Akadami as part of the harvest thanksgiving. * Golden River Festival (泽认咔), celebrating the prosperity and warmth of the summer months. Usually lasting for the duration of the first week of July, the festival is often used as a chance to get dressed up in traditional costume and go out drinking with friends. Also held in Akadami, people will often go boating or walking along the bank of the Shisui River as part of the celebrations. * The Dance on Ice (铠の弥), an annual ice-skating festival held during winter. The location of the festival is usually dependant on which city or town is iciest. * Poetry from the Heart (吗の毢), a poetry festival held in Ashamura. It is open to everyone, with genres ranging from dreamy romance to chilling horror. * Setoro Snow Festival (せとろの困咔), also known as the Setoro Snow Show, is an annual celebration of all things winter. Ice sculpture contests are popular, along with a plethora of snow-based attractions. See also * Miyoirito dialects * The Miyoi Clan * 1999 Gomuri earthquake